


Negotiations

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy cornered Bosco outside a warehouse, and yelled at him over a soundtrack of flames. "So how come I caught you with Kim the other day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Jimmy cornered Bosco outside a warehouse, and yelled at him over a soundtrack of flames. "So how come I caught you with Kim the other day?"

Bosco glared at him, and Jimmy could kind of see why. Bosco didn't like having his business out in public spaces, but Jimmy didn't like his ex-wife getting it on with _Bosco_ , of all people, so he figured that evened things out.

"I wanted to feel close to you," Bosco snapped. "Seriously, why do you think? She's hot, she was there, she wanted sex. You're gonna stand there and tell me you'd say no?"

"You should've said no," Jimmy said, and walked away.

Jimmy didn't see Bosco for the rest of the day, but he woke up at three in the morning to the sound of somebody hammering on his apartment door, yelling, "Doherty, wake the fuck up right now!"

He thought about just leaving Bosco out there. He'd get tired of yelling and go away. Sooner or later. Eventually. Okay, maybe never, because Bosco's face was in the dictionary right next to the words _relentless_ and _bastard_. Jimmy groaned and got out of bed to open the door.

Bosco steamed in, furious and loud. "Where the hell do you get off telling me who I can and can't sleep with? Where do you get off telling _Kim_ that? You're a moron. You're such a moron you don't even know you're a moron. You got no claims on either of us, Doherty, so just shut up and deal."

Jimmy pointed at the couch. "If you're staying, you stay out here. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Like hell," Bosco said, and walked through to Jimmy's bedroom. Jimmy groaned again and followed him, found him stripping right down to his boxers and crawling into the bed. _Jimmy's_ side of the bed, and fuck, no, that wasn't happening.

"Get over there," Jimmy ordered, and shoved Bosco over until he was on the left.

"I like this side."

"I like it more, and it's my bed. You're over there." Jimmy rolled over onto his side and turned off the light, gave one big FUCK and YOU to Maurice Boscorelli. He lay there and closed his eyes, and listened to Bosco breathing.

"I don't believe you." Bosco sounded pissed, beyond fury. "What is wrong with people? Something gets tough, you push it away, pretend like it doesn't exist instead of facing it down. Doherty," Bosco said, and Jimmy felt Bosco's hand on his shoulder. "You want something from me? All you gotta do is ask."

Jimmy thought about that for a few long minutes, and Bosco, the relentless bastard, just lay right next to him with his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, just waiting for Jimmy to figure things out.

"You don't kiss Kim," Jimmy said eventually.

"Fine," Bosco said. "Been there, done that."

"You don't kiss anybody," Jimmy said. "You don't kiss anybody but me. And you don't," Jimmy added, because with Bosco it was better to be specific about things, "you don't do anything else with anybody, either."

"Okay," Bosco agreed. "But it cuts both ways."

Jimmy turned to face him. "Yeah."

"Moron," Bosco said, and his voice was low and rough, but Jimmy could hear Bosco's smile.

Jimmy kissed him, and then reached over to turn on the light, because it was kind of cruel to keep Bosco in the dark. He put his hand on Bosco's head, stroked a hand through Bosco's hair. "Okay?"

Bosco nodded. "Long as you don't always freak out."

"I wasn't freaking out," Jimmy said.

"Yes, you were."

"Shut up," Jimmy said, and he thought about turning off the light again.

But he didn't.


End file.
